How to spend your day off
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Both Pharah and Mercy manage to spend some time together on a break between missions in the beautiful city of Gizeh. And not only does Mercy get a taste of the city, but also of the Egyptian she so happens to share the bed with.


**How to spend your day off  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** M (for sex and nudity, you've been warned)

 **Pairing:** Rocket Angel/Pharah x Mercy

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. This time it is not beta-ed.

* * *

No matter where her job, her superiors or a mission took her, the joyous laughter of children was always a sound that brightened her day and filled her with a deeply fulfilling sense of accomplishment. Like knowing that the work she did was right and good, that she was actually changing things for the better. Angela stepped to the side and away from the two boys hurrying her way, from the sand dirtied ball bouncing between their small feet as they raced each other towards an imaginary goal. With her eyes still trained on the pair the doctor failed to notice a third kid running down the very path she was currently standing on, only gaining awareness of the child's presence when it knocked into her leg before falling flat on her behind.

"Oh my god sweetie I'm so sorry", the medic said, accented voice smooth and tone fitted to be appropriate for a kid the girl's age, which she assumed to be no older than seven. "Are you alright?"

Bright brown, almost amber eyes, looked up at her sky-blue ones in awe as the girl got up on her feet clumsily, attention evidently not on the small scrape on her knee or the sand now dotting her dark skin as she watched Mercy in open-mouthed awe.

"Malāk!"

The word sounded familiar to Mercy's ears but before the blonde had a chance to reply, or even react, a man clothed in typical Arabic robes came rushing towards her and the child before picking her up and directing his gaze at the slightly smaller woman.

"My apologies, aanisah! My daughter meant no harm I assure you!"

Confused by the overly apologetic tone and the slight difficulty understanding him due to his thick accent Angela only smiled before shaking her head, trying to sound as reassuring as possible when she replied.

"No apologies needed, sir. Your daughter is a precious child and I am unharmed, but thank you for your kind words."

Bowing his head and ushering a thank you in Arabic in return the man hurried after the two boys, kissing the girl's cheek and carefully wiping dirt off the wound while those bright brown eyes still stared at Mercy until they disappeared behind the many stands and people crowding the market. It was only when she looked down at herself that she realized why the man and the girl both had been so focused on her. Her attire wasn't necessarily outstanding but it was different enough to be noticeable, with a long, white dress reaching down to her ankles and a light blue shawl covering her chest, shoulders and parts of her golden-white hair. It accented her eyes Fareeha had told her, and since she had needed one rather desperately the Egyptian had wordlessly purchased it, refusing to let Angela pay for it herself and ignoring any further complaints with trained patience. The knowing and promising smirk had ultimately been the one thing that had shut the doctor up effectively, but she wouldn't tell her that. Fareeha's smugness would know no boundaries for _days_ if she did.

Smiling at the not so distant memory Mercy turned her head in the direction she had come from, eyes finding the with golden ornaments decorated black shock of hair rather quickly. Fareeha in her entirety was standing out like a sore thumb, despite being a native born Egyptian in one of Gizeh's biggest markets. The ornaments framing the braids in her hair glistened in the harsh afternoon sun like drops of pure sunlight, a stark contrast to the midnight-black hair cascading down her neck. Her for a woman rather tall stature was also a factor, but the dead giveaway would have to be her posture: confident, collected, authoritarian. Traits she had rarely seen so strongly in a woman, much less experienced it first-hand. The sight was so distracting that when a sudden breeze swept through the market, brushing up dirt and sand from the ground, Angela forgot to hold on to her shawl that was now sent flying off her shoulders and into the alley she had been standing in front of.

Cursing quietly in German the blonde took off after her valued present, heaving a deep sigh of relief when she found it dangling from a clothesline taut between two buildings. Her pale fingers reached up to grab the fabric when suddenly a hand of a much darker complexion got there first, pulling the blue shawl off the line before rubbing the fabric between their fingers.

"So soft, pure silk. Look at her, Siraj, a foreigner wearing better clothing than any of us locals."

His accent was thick but she understood it, and she heard the underlining hostility that had been absent in the man's voice from earlier. She knew men like this and cursed herself inwardly for being inattentive enough to have ended up in this situation.

Siraj, the man now stepping out from the alley to her right, was smaller than the other man, but looked cleaner. Brothers, she assumed, the brain and the brawns working together to rip off tourists and foreigners unaware enough to get caught in their trap, much like she had done herself. He took another step forward until he came into arm's reach of her, effectively backing her up against the wall while his brother blocked the way she had come from. No one had seen her, not during such a busy day at the market.

' _Verdammt._ '

Siraj's hand rose from its passive position at his side, fingers that were covered in dirt and callouses coming ever closer before a sudden yell distracted all three of them, followed by the sickening sound of bones breaking.

"Angela, stand down!"

"Fareeha?"

Doing as she was told Mercy bend her knees and leaned against the wall in a crouching position, watching in mild horror and growing fascination as her lover heaved the overweight body of the taller brother away from the wall she had smacked him into, revealing a profusely bleeding face and the now stained paint of the house said wall belonged to. His body, refusing to support him any longer, gave out and he fell to the ground like a wet sack, unconscious. Focus now away from the brute and directed at the smaller of the two it was all but a glare from the ex-soldier that sent the brother scrambling away from her and the doctor, face almost humorously pale as he bolted from the scene, surely to return once the danger was over to collect his beaten family.

Angela was pulled up and into the strong arms of the Egyptian faster than she realized that it was over, even faster than it had begun. Curses and apologies were whispered into her ear, some she knew and some she didn't, before Fareeha's grip loosened a little, placing a soul-searching kiss unto the pink lips of the medic.

"Ya amar, never scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Fareeha", Angela finally replied, throat tight and dry from worry and fear still cursing through her veins, only encouraged by the adrenaline making her heart beat almost painfully hard against her ribcage. "I should have listened to your advice. Guess I'm not a young, crime fighting security chief like you are, hm?"

"Your humor is as dry as the desert sometimes, doctor", the Egyptian sighed before releasing her almost possessive grip on the smaller woman, turning on her heels to pick up the shawl lying forgotten on the hot sand. "But yes, do heed my advice next time. I was not trying to patronize you, the backstreets and alleys are still notoriously dangerous for foreigners. They make easy prey."

"Lucky me then, I've already been caught by the lioness herself."

Angela could tell that her lover was blushing by the way her shoulders tensed and her lips pressed into a thin line, dark complexion hiding the actual blush from her cheeks. She smiled as she felt the ex-soldier wrap the shawl back around her shoulders and felt her heart flutter when a soft kiss was placed on the top of her head, before she finished wrapping the cloth around her.

"Wouldn't want you to burn beneath Gizeh's harsh sun", she said before leading the blonde out of the alley and back into the marketplace. They walked close to each other, fingers interlocked and strides synched perfectly as silence settled between them. It wasn't until they had passed by a stand displaying rugs and carpets that Angela pulled Fareeha closer and a bit down, towards her, a devilish smile painted on her lips.

"I sure wouldn't mind burning with a different kind of heat, mein Schatz. The adrenaline sure got me a little excited."

The loud, controlled exhale and the sudden outbreak of goosebumps all over her lover's skin was enough to tell the doctor that her teasing worked, even though she knew she was going almost a bit too far with it. Once worked up Fareeha was almost a being of pure instinct, and while it was incredibly arousing in the bedroom she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the woman lose her cool in the middle of a crowd. So instead of teasing further she decided on getting her lover a thank you gift first, remembering something that always seemed to soothe the security chief's temper.

"How about some tea?"

* * *

Angela sent a silent prayer to the heavens upon entering the café, closing her eyes in blissful appreciation once the cool air swept over her. She honestly failed to understand how Fareeha could walk around in a long-sleeved button-up and a pair of jeans in this seething heat while she was busy trying not to turn into a puddle. Almost as if she had voiced her thoughts out loud the woman in question turned around, aviator shades perched atop her dark locks and a faint smile playing around her lips as she casually started rolling up her sleeves.

"A bit hot in here, don't you think?"

"Are you kiddi- Fareeha!", Mercy interrupted herself once the smile on her lover's split even further and turned into a close-mouthed laugh. "Not funny, we don't have these weather conditions back in Switzerland."

Seeing a 37-year-old pout was a sight the Egyptian would never tire of seeing, that was for sure. She squeezed Angela's hand once in a silent apology before her attention was taken by a woman approaching her from the side, skin as dark as her own and just a head shorter than the ex-soldier herself. The woman looked about the age Ana would have been and it made Angela wonder who she was, especially with how familiar she was acting with the much younger security chief. They shared greetings and pleasantries in Arabic and the blonde would have felt entirely out of place if the woman hadn't suddenly rush over to her side, gripping both her hands enthusiastically while still talking in what sounded like very happy Arabic. Mercy helplessly looked over to Pharah, who just shrugged with a knowing smile before following the odd duo into one of the more private areas for their special guests.

The room was decorated in bright, vibrant colours and golden framing often found in Arabic style furnishing. The sunlight filtering through the stained-glass windows split and reflected off the polished mosaic pattern on the medium-sized table standing in the middle of the room, casting tiny little rainbows into every corner. Mercy was guided to one side, where a fancy looking seat cushion was already waiting for her to be seated on while her dark-skinned counterpart had already taken her own seat opposite from her, legs crossed and hands neatly folded together on the tabletop. After another, short conversation in Arabic the whirlwind left the pair alone, curtains falling close behind her to shield them from the curious gazes of the other customers seated in the main area.

"This may very well be the first time I have seen you speechless, Dr. Ziegler."

With her expression impassive, only a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, Pharah carefully placed her shades on the table before training her in amusement twinkling eyes on the blonde in front of her. The tips of her ears, that were now exposed after she had taken the shawl of upon entering the café, gave away her slight awkwardness and it was honestly an adorable sight to Fareeha, despite the woman being a couple years older than herself.

"My lack of Arabic shouldn't come as a surprise, Captain Amari", Angela replied, dry sarcasm as apparent as the faint blush still painting her cheeks a subtle red colour. "Care to tell me what this was all about?"

"She owns this place", the Egyptian started, nodding towards the entrance of their private room, "she is…was my mother's best friend. Practically raised me as much as Ana did, if not more."

A moment of silence settled between them, thick with the sensitive topic that was Ana Amari, before Fareeha broke it again.

"Doesn't speak a lick of English though. Her waitresses usually serve her foreign customers but she saw me walking in and just couldn't resist sweeping you off your feet, too. She was quite… enthusiastic."

The slight pause caught Angela's attention and she smirked, reaching over the table to capture one of her lover's mocha-coloured hands.

"Enthusiastic? Care to fill me in, love? I didn't quite catch what she said."

"She knows of my _preference_ , and that is all I will tell you about this conversation."

"No fair!"

The rare sound of Fareeha's laughter washed over her like a refreshing breeze and conjured the brightest of smiles on her face. She gave the hand her fingers had wrapped themselves around a gentle squeeze before snatching the shades away and out of Fareeha's reach and putting them on top of her head.

"Well then, you won't get these back until you tell me", Angela smirked as she settled into a more comfortable position on the cushion, confident in her ability to tease her lover.

"I don't think that it's as terrible a loss for me as you think", Fareeha replied coolly before a dark-skinned hand placed itself on the medic's neck, pulling her into a short yet passionate kiss that left a hot trail of want cursing through the blonde's core. The low "You look good with them" that was whispered into her ear elicited a shudder before the ex-solider retreated to her cross-legged position, tattooed eye giving her a cheeky wink. The owner of the café stepped into their room and spared Angela the embarrassment of admitting that her tease had utterly backfired and she silently thanked the heavens for that rare display of mercy.

A cup of tea and coffee each were placed in front of the Egyptian and the medic respectively, followed by a small plate stacked with some sort of pastry Mercy had never seen before. Their exchange in Arabic was much shorter this time and Angela understood the "thank you" at the end of Fareeha's sentence, quickly stepping in with a "thank you" of her own before the pair was left alone again. Steam was rising from both their beverages, filling the room with an aroma of strong, black coffee and the fainted hint of mint and honey.

"I figured you'd enjoy a good coffee, Angela. I also ordered some luqmat al-qadi, native sweets for your sweet tooth."

"I see that you remembered how I like my coffee", Mercy started before taking a careful sip of her still hot beverage, blue eyes staring intently into the brown ones of the Egyptian. "Dark and Arabic, just how I like my women."

Fareeha nearly choked on her tea and Angela burst out laughing, crystalline cup shaking in her hands as she tried her hardest not to spill it. "Oh mein Gott Fareeha, are you alright?"

"The fact that you are still laughing as you ask me this makes me question your sincerity but yes", she answered in mock annoyance, wiping an escaped drop of tea off her lips, "I am _fine_."

Still giggling faintly Mercy took one of the in honey covered sweets and popped it into her mouth, eyes closing in bliss as the sweetness practically melted in her mouth and created a wonderful contrast against the bitterness of her coffee.

"These are really good, what are they?"

"Pastries made of deep fried dough, basically. They are usually garnished with either syrup, honey, sesame seeds or chocolate. I ordered them with some local honey, my favourite." She raised her tea and took a sip, the strength of the tea combined with the freshness of mint and sweetness of the honey filling her with content.

"I am happy we managed to have some off-time before our mission", Mercy said between mouthfuls of pastries and coffee, "it is nice to see where you grew up."

Fareeha blinked in bewilderment after putting down her now empty cup and her eyes travelled from the already empty plate to the now very sheepish looking doctor with a look of disbelief.

"You already finished them?"

"This is what happens when you leave me unsupervised with sweets. You should know that by now."

The blonde had at least the decency to look somewhat sorry for not even asking if her lover wanted any but before she could even utter a single word of apology the dark-skinned beauty had leaned over the table, one strong arm supporting her while the other was holding Angela's chin in a gentle yet firm grip. The taste of black tea exploded in her mouth as the taller woman's lips pressed down on hers before the soothing nuance of honey and mint hit her, her eyes fluttering shut and a soft moan escaping her throat when a teasing tongue requested admittance by playing around her now slightly swollen lips. Overwhelmed by the spontaneity of the action Mercy didn't put up much of a fight and was left in somewhat of daze when the security chief retreated yet again, in ecstasy closed eyes opening to look at the incredibly smug expression of her lover.

"What was that about, Fareeha?"

Smirk never leaving her face the woman in question stood and circled around the table, offering a hand to help the blonde raise from her seated position. Angela accepted the offer with a mild huff of dismay at not receiving an answer before she realized that the Egyptian had tugged at her arm a bit more forcefully than necessary, making her land in her muscular arms, chests pressed together. She could feel the sweet smelling, hot breath on her now flushing cheeks as Pharah drew ever closer, stopping just an inch away from meeting her lips again.

"I suddenly craved something sweet, ya amar. And you owed me."

Feeling her own confidence return Mercy took a step forward, deliberately placing one of her legs between the in tight jeans covered ones of the ex-soldier. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, fingers dancing through and playing with the dark tresses while her tongue licked over her own lips suggestively.

"I can give you something sweet to eat, mein Schatz", Angela started, sky blue eyes piercing Fareeha's much darker ones before they dropped to stare at her now slightly parted lips, "but you'll have to wait until we're back at your apartment."

And then she released her grip on her lover's neck, removed the leg from its rather daring position and smiled like the most innocent person in the world as she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders again, ready to leave.

"Are you coming, love?"

She was. And she certainly would later.

* * *

The apartment wasn't too far from both the HIS base Fareeha used to work at and their current Overwatch base and was mostly abandoned throughout the year, kept clean by one of the sweetest ladies Mercy had ever had the honor to meet. Not that any of those thoughts were currently occupying her thoughts, not when Fareeha was currently nipping at a very sensitive spot on her neck and pressing her shorter frame against the inside of the now closed apartment door. It was a rough shove and a gasp escaped her that was eagerly taken in by the taller woman, attention now on the lips the gasp had slipped past. The keys were tossed onto the floor carelessly and Pharah's now free hand came up to tug the shawl off the doctor's shoulders before a lone finger ran over the now exposed skin, only covered by a single strap holding the dress in place.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful", she whispered between kisses, voice low and husky and oh so arousing that it was driving Angela mad with want. Her pale fingers made quick work of the button-up Fareeha was wearing, opening up every single button with an eagerness that surprised her as much as it did her lover. Once the last obstacle was removed she stopped to stare at the perfection now unveiled in front of her. Sharp hipbones were peeking out over her tight fitting skinny jeans, building the foundation of her muscular abdomen that was already covered in a thin sheet of sweat from both the heat and arousal. The sight was only one step away from perfection and growing impatient Mercy lightly shoved the Egyptian away from her, creating a bit of distance between their bodies.

"Take off your shirt."

"Why don't you do it", Fareeha smirked, purposefully shifting her stance and flexing her abs when she noticed the blonde's gaze shifting to her lower region. She fully knew what the doctor loved and she would damn well make use of it.

Her pale fingers wasted no time in getting back to work, effectively pulling the slowly damp-growing shirt off the woman's broad shoulders to fully reveal the dark bra beneath. Angela paused when she noticed a slight stiffness entering Fareeha's posture and looked up to see the hints of a blush evident on her face, smiling reassuringly once she noticed why her lover was suddenly looking somewhat embarrassed.

"You look wonderful in it, Fareeha."

"You said you liked it so I bought them, but-", she started but got interrupted by a slow, soul-searching kiss that wiped any previous insecurities from her mind, leaving only the love and admiration for the wonderful being currently wrapped in her arms.

"When did the security chief turn into a prepubescent teen, hm?", Angela teased before she ran a lone finger over the expensive looking lace bra, grinning inwardly when she noticed her nipples shining through the rather thin fabric. "Confidence suits you so much more, my dear. It is rather…arousing."

That was all the encouragement Fareeha had needed to continue. With her confidence built back up by the loving yet teasing words of the medic she started to unzip the back of the dress, one finger trailing the soft bumbs of the newly exposed spine while her other hand peeled away the last strap holding the dress up. It fell off Angela's body in one swift motion, white fabric bunching up around their feet, shoes long since kicked off and forgotten in one of the many corners of the entrance area. She stopped briefly to admire the flawless, porcelain skin, trying to comprehend how she had ended up being the lucky woman the doctor had fallen in love with.

"You sure are taking your time, Liebling", the blonde's accented voice purred as she ran her fingers over the taut skin of the Egyptian's abdomen, nails grazing the dark flesh, "you must really enjoy the view."

"I do enjoy the view, white suits you", came Pharah's reply, accompanied by a kiss before she continued, "but I like touching more than just looking."

And with that she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and lifted her up, grinning when she felt her legs wrap around her own waist immediately. It wasn't the first time she had done this, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. With the doctor now firmly in her grasp Fareeha walked them through the living room and past the kitchen, were two empty wine glasses from the night before were still standing on the counter. It was pitch dark when they entered her bedroom and she almost tripped over some clothes still lying on the floor from their shower this morning, causing her to grumble into the kisses Angela was now apologetically drowning her in after she had turned on the light.

"I'll clean up tomorrow, promise. Now get me on the damn bed or your next trip to the infirmary will be strictly professional, Captain Amari."

"Yes ma'am", Fareeha complied and lowered the woman unto the mattress before immediately climbing on top of her, hands already roaming over every inch of exposed skin she could reach while her mouth started to work its way down the medic's neck, kisses and nibbles and bites scattered over her jaw and pulse point and collarbone until they drew the sweet sound of moaning from her slightly painted lips. Pharah pressed her knee against Angela's core and a kiss to her lips, eagerly drinking in the noises she made she her hips started bucking against the pressure put on her most sensitive area. She could feel the wetness through her jeans and shuddered, turned on by the fact that Angela was already soaked before she had even truly began. She was about to take off her pants when eager hands already grabbed the buckle and pulled it open, belt swiftly falling to the floor before pale fingers starting tugging at the hem of her jeans.

"Off, now."

They landed somewhere next to her belt, bra and panties following suit shortly after until she was left in nothing but her birthday suit. Pharah noticed the doctor's eyes glazing over in pure lust at the sight of her apparent arousal and quickly went back to work, not wanting to risk waking Angela's dominant side. This night was about her receiving pleasure, not giving it, and Fareeha would make sure that that was what she would get.

She leaned down on the bed again, knee back in place to tease and rub against Angela's still cloth-covered core while her hand made quick work of the woman's bra, piece of clothing quickly joining the growing pile on the floor. Her free hand grabbed the now exposed flesh while her mouth left wet, throbbing spots along her collarbone, thumb brushing over and around the hard nipple agonizingly slow. Her bites would leave marks, that was for sure, but she knew Angela loved it so she really didn't care. Kissing the latest spot she had bruised faintly Fareeha now turned her attention towards the other nipple before giving it a tentative lick while the other one was now being squeezed in response, drawing a mixture of a gasp and a yell from the blonde followed by another buckle of her hips against Fareeha's steadily wetter and hotter growing knee.

"Please, love", came the from esctasy clouded plea and the Egyptian kissed her once before stopping her relentless teasing and instead dropped to her knees in front of the bed and pulled her lovers legs across her shoulders after she had rid Angela of her now throroughly soaked panties. Her sex was slick and red from the pressure and rubbing against her knee and Fareeha placed soft, gentle kisses against the inside of her lover's thighs before her lips closed around the warm mounds, tongue teasing and dipping the sensitive area while she carefully slid a finger into her trembling core. Every thrust of her finger was accompanied by a kiss, a suck, a lick, pushing her towards the sweet release. Fareeha could hear the moans and the gasps, the almost strangled cries when Angela bit her lip to keep herself from yelling out her lover's name and she savored every curse, both in her native tongue and not and rewarded the medic with another finger that slid into her over-stimulated bundle of nerves with ease, two fingers now doing their satisfying work until she felt the muscles around her digits contract harshy. The high came and went quickly, kisses and now slower thrusts accompanying the orgasm until Fareeha was sure her lover was done.

She felt Angela pull weakly at a strand of her hair to get her attention, sky blue orbs gazing lovingly into her much darker ones before the owner patted the spot next to her. Complying silently Pharah lay down next to Mercy and wrapped her muscular arms around the naked, almost vulnerable looking frame of the blonde, smiling when she felt the older woman cuddle against her bare chest.

"That was wonderful, Liebling", she said, accented voice breaking the post-coitus silence. "Do you want me to-"

"No, ya amar." Fareeha's voice was soft, almost tired as she spoke before she wrapped the blanket around them both. "I'm okay just like this. It was about you today, not me."

"Are you sure?"

Humming quietly the dark-skinned woman pressed a kiss against the top of Angela's blonde locks, smiling faintly at the overly worried tone of her lover.

"Yes, I am sure."

It wasn't long after that Pharah could hear the heavy breathing of the now sleeping doctor and she closed her eyes too, happy and content with the knowledge that they could take a break and share these moment in between their crazy and busy lives. Tomorrow they would have to start packing, get ready to go on the next mission, but tonight it was only Angela and her.

And quite honestly, there wasn't anything that would have made her happier than just that.

* * *

 **Translations:**

Liebling - dearest (German)

Oh mein Gott - oh my god (German)

mein Schatz - dearest (lit. my treasure, German)

Verdammt - damn (German)

aanisah - miss/unmarried female (Arabic)

malāk - angel (Arabic)

ya amar - lit. my moon (?)/dearest (Arabic)

* * *

Been writing this back and forth for a couple of days now and finally got around to finishing it. A bit longer than I thought it would be but alas, this is the result. Hope the smut isn't too cringeworthy, it's the second time I have ever written any. Hope you enjoyed this, look forward to more!

( **PS** : I have NOT abandoned Lapidot, will try to update one of my stories soon...)

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

Soul meets soul on lovers' lips.

~Percy Bysshe Shelley

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
